A great majority of soft drinks, fruit juices, beer, wine coolers and other consumable beverages are sold in cans, bottles and other like containers which have been or are intended to be cooled either by refrigeration or immersion in ice cubes or ice water preparatory to being served. Containers chilled by immersion are, of course, "dripping" wet upon being removed from the cooler and opened. And even if a container is carefully dried, condensation will rapidly form on it if there is any significant temperature differential between the cooled container and the ambient air. Particularly if the surrounding air is hot and humid, such condensation will form rapidly and become heavy enough to run from the container onto the hands or clothing of the individual holding the container or onto a table or other piece of furniture on which the container may be placed. On fine furniture, of course, a moist or dripping container or can cause considerable damage through water stains, veneer separation, raised grain, and discoloration of table cloths, doilies, or other coverings.
Coasters, of course, have long been used to protect furniture against damage caused by moisture from cans and like containers. Should a container be carried from place to place, however, as is often done, it can be and often is difficult for the individual moving the container to remember either to carry a coaster along with the container or otherwise avoid placing the container on unprotected tables, desks and other articles of furniture.
The prior art does suggest coasters which are attachable to and movable with a beverage container. Such prior art devices fall far short of the features and advantages of the present invention, however, as they are limited to use with only one size of container. Accordingly, on occasions where a variety of different beverages might be served in different sizes of containers, the prior art devices would be useful only with some of the containers unless a different size of coaster should be purchased and made available for each different size of container. To provide a variety of different sizes of coasters, however, not only would involve extra expense but lead to such problems as not having enough coasters of one size and impatience in trying to find one that fits properly. Further, such prior art devices have not been part of a system capable of sealing and safely storing the contents of opened containers having closure rims of different sizes.
Unfortunately the above described problems have not been eliminated or materially alleviated by the use of mechanical refrigeration. A cold container or can, even if initially dry, will quickly collect condensation upon being exposed to warm moist air, as is commonplace throughout much of the year in many parts of the world.
Another problem with the usual beverage can or container is in providing for its re-closure should only a portion of its contents be consumed or used. In many cases, the original cover or cap is either not available or not suitable for re-use or, as with present day "pop-top" soft drink or beer cans, the closure is incapable of being re-sealed. Also, as a great percentage of today's consumers are highly conscious of health and safety matters, it is desirable to provide a practical and inexpensive way of protecting the "drinking" rim of a container against dirt and contamination after once being opened.
Further, as the several beverage industries are highly competitive and very dependent upon consumer recognition and selection at the point of purchase, there is a substantial demand both by producers and retailers in those industries for "eye-catching" yet inexpensive and appropriate advertising programs and products.
Over the years, various suggestions have been proposed for solving the problems and meeting the needs discussed hereabove. As far as is known, however, prior to the present invention, no one has been successful in designing, developing and producing a commercially viable dual purpose product which is inexpensive yet convenient and safe in use, and capable of solving and satisfying the aforesaid problems and needs.